Potion Problems
by Fluffy4Gizm0
Summary: There, at the very back of the class, almost in the shadows of the corner he sat, leaning arrogantly relaxed and staring straight at her.
1. Prologue

This is my first upload, i would appreciate it very much if i get comments and some ideas for upcoming chapters. Unfortunately i do not own any Harry Potter characters or surroundings, just the idea. Thanks and Peace Out!**  
**

**Prologue **

It was the middle of the day, near the end of the semester and Hermione along with Harry and Ron were making their way to Potions class. All year Snape had been favoring the Slytherins of course nothing more was expected out of him because he was the Head of the Slytherin house. During his classes he looked for any kind of excuses to punish and withdraw points from the Gryffindores. Such excuses apparently included raising ones hand too much. That had gotten Hermione in trouble at least 7 time just this semester. So it made perfect since for the Gryffindores to feel uncomfortable about their upcoming class where they would be finding out what their main assignment was going to be. An assignment that would be taking up to 45% of their whole Year grade. Hermione actually felt her palms were sweaty.

Hermione took her seat beside Lavender, right behind Harry and Ron. She tended to sit at the very front of the class but today she didn't want to draw unwanted attention, or get more points taken away from Gryffindore house because of her eagerness to learn. The rest of the students swiftly made their way into their seats and waited patiently for professor Snape to make his usual, dramatic entrance. Shortly after Snape did so and then stood at the center of the head of the class, silent and staring coldly.

Hermione actually felt like inching lower in to her seat when his eyes fell on her, but bravely she stayed put.

"As you all know, today is a very important day in your academic lives." Snape said venom icing his voice. "We are now in the beginning of QWL's week and I want you all to know that this class will be your worst nightmare." He finished staring at Harry's table.

The Gryffindores were too scared to even groan. The Slytherins though only snickered.

"This week we will be working on the principles of a very important potion, the Amoris Mortem. Some of you may better know this potion by its traditional English name; Love's Death." Snape continued oblivious to the Slytherins' remarks.

When Hermione heard the Latin name of the potion she immediately cringed. She could remember reading something about that potion during Spring break. That potion was some what like a love potion except it was 20 times stronger. If a simple love potion made someone affectionate towards someone whom they hated, the Amoris Mortem worked and became stronger by feeding off that hatred felt by those two people. The potion would drive the person insane, so much that it would eventually cause drastic and terrible effects, most commonly heard of was death. Why would their potions teacher want the students to learn anything as dangerous as that? It was crazy.

There was a sudden shower of gasps from the class during that instant of silence from Snape.

"Don't be childish. As if I would be held responsible for you . . . _beginners _. . . I know very well what this potion signifies and also its dangers, that is why I have chosen this assignment for the finals. Of course to make things more . . . interesting . . . you will be allowed to work in a group."

the students almost sighed in relief and were cut off by Snapes' continuation.

"I will name off your partners in order. Clear your desks because you will be sitting together through the rest of the year."

The Gryffindores were hesitant for a moment then cleared off their desks. The Slytherins on the other hand cleared off their desks almost cheerfully. They obviously knew that Snape would never pair them up into teams that they would not be happy with.

Professor Snape materialized a piece of parchment, then proceeded to read students names off in groups of two.

"Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom. Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter. Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley. Vincent Crabbe, Katie Bell. Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil. Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown. Seamus Finnigan, Tracey Davies. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. And lastly Dean Thomas and Astoria Greengrass." Professor Snape finished with a smirk across his face.

At first the class was silent. Then realizing, as professor Snape continued on without pause , that he had made no mistake in the pairings, the students looked around at each other in shock. Every Gryffindore was paired off with a Slytherin, each group was male and female, and by the looks of it each group contained people that strongly hated each other.

When Hermione heard her being paired off with Malfoy she felt her body grow numb. She turned to look at Lavender who was pale and visibly shaking. She could faintly hear the students beginning to argue about Snapes partnering plans. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were openly protesting. Then feeling her neck and face grow hot in anger she turned to face the far left corner of the class. There, at the very back of the class, almost in the shadows of the corner he sat, leaning arrogantly relaxed and staring straight at her. Her partner for the rest of the semester wore an amused smirk across his face, and his silver gray eyes stared straight in to her own hazel ones.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of you who read and review! I appreciate the comments! I hope you like what I have for you now! I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been perhaps 30 minutes into the class and still the students were in an uproar. The Gryffindor's were threatening to bring in Professor McGonagall the Head of the Gryffindor House, and the Slytherins' were threatening their Head Master with bringing in Professor Dumbledore to fire their headmaster if he did not renounce to the idea of making them work with "Filthy Low Bloods". (at least they weren't using the term Mud blood, out loud anyways). Hermione was at the front line of the whole battle.

"Professor Snape! You can't expect us to work with the Slytherins and not have it all end in disaster!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Oh and you think we want to work with you?" Pansy growled from somewhere in the back.

"Who want's to work with a coward such as Longbottom? I don't even want to be seen in the same room as this idiot!" Millicent nearly screeched.

"I don't think anyone would want to be seen a mile near you!" Ron snorted heatedly.

"That's enough - -" Snape began.

"Professor you really must change the teams -" Hermione continued but was interrupted by Malfoy

"Shut up Granger!"

"don't you tell me to -"

"Shut it!"

"Why you insolent-"

"Shut your trap filthy mud-"

There was the sound of a loud slap. Malfoy cursed and pushed Hermione, who hit the edge of a desk and screamed in pain.

Harry and Ron instantly turned to Malfoy. Ron reached him first, he grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his robes and roughly pushed him back. Malfoy landed on his back and Pansy screaming tried to scratch Ron's face. Neville jutted his foot out in time to trip her and she landed into Harry's arms. Harry then disgustedly shoved her off and took a few steps back in shock. By that time Hermione had spotted Malfoy trying to pull out his wand and proceeded to do the same, but Blaise caught her by the arm and tried to pull the wand away from her. Lavender grabbed the only thing at hand and hit Blaise over the head with a cauldron. Crabbe grabbed Lavender by the waist and pulled her away from Blaise who was about to be hit over the head a second time. Parvati seeing her best friend being manhandled by Crabbe started slapping Crabbe where ever her aim hit. Harry then lunged at Malfoy who was pointing the wand at Ron and about to yell something.

Malfoy and Harry were wrestling on the ground. Hermione was still trying to pull away from Blaise, Lavender and Parvati were attacking Crabbe. Ron was being scratched and slapped around by a screaming Pansy and the rest of the students were begging their fights when Snape slammed a book on his desk loudly. The sound didn't even phase the fighting students and they continued on their rampage.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Professor Snapes' voice boomed and in a matter of seconds the students froze and helplessly fell to the ground.

"Are you a bunch of wild animals? I will NOT tolerate this outburst! 15 points from Gryffindor House and 10 from Slytherin! This assignment will be Final, No changes will be made and if anyone so much as whispers against my regulations there will be 10 more points withdrawn from each house! UNDERSTOOD?" he finished yelling the last word angrily.

"Class dismissed." he finished and without another word made his dramatic exit, leaving the students sprawled on the ground helplessly bound for an hour.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the really short chapters, ill try to do better in this one! Thanks for reviews! Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like it took forever for the enchantment of the Patrificus spell to wear out. By the time it did the first thing that could be heard was the moaning of the students as they tried to sit up with cramping muscles.

"See what you caused you idiots?" Pansy growled.

"Who are you calling idiot?" Ron growled back

"Stop! We can't continue arguing! Snape will probly jinx us again." Hermione said stretching her back.

"I say we go to Dumbledore he'll do something about it." Neville whispered cautiously.

"I'm starving! We could have been out of here hours ago if it wasn't for you m - - Granger!" Malfoy growled.

"ME! You started with the insults-"

"And you physically attacked ME!"

"You deserved that and MORE you coward!"

"COWARD? I'll show you COWARD!"

Malfoy began advancing towards Hermione and Harry jumped between them, his wand drawn.

"I think NOT!" Harry said glaring at Malfoy.

The rest of the Slytherins drew their wands pointing them at Harry, then as the Gryffindors did as well they all pointed at each others chests.

"ACCIO WANDS!" Snapes voice growled, and all the wands jerked out of their owners clutches and flew to Snapes hands.

"I see you want another lesson." Snape said icily.

Hermione actually heard Neville gulp.

"The Slytherins- -" Ron began and Hermione cut him off.

"No professor we were just. . ."

"Discussing the – potion-?" Malfoy finished

"Really?" Snape said sarcastically. "Get out of my classroom!" He hissed.

There was a flutter of movement as the students emptied the room, when the last student left the room and the door shut behind him Snape smirked to himself. If only they knew the plans that Dumbledore had for them.

That night after dinner the Gryffindors were sitting in their common room, some doing homework assignments and others chatting lightly. Harry and Ron had just gotten back from Quidditch practice and Hermione was sitting in a rather comfortable chair reading a book.

Lavender came to sit next to Harry and they began discussing what had happened in potions class.

"What do you think we should do Harry? We can't accept working with Slytherins, they're terrible!"

"They're not just terrible, they're stupid, arrogant, and not to mention followers of you-know-who. They cant be trusted." Ron said bagging his fist on the small center table.

Hermione sighed.

"Honestly you guys, I don't think that working with the Slytherins is our worst problem."

"What do you mean?" Parvati said incredulously.

Hermione calmly saved her spot, closed her book and set it down on the table.

"It's the assignment that we should all be worried about."

They were all silent for a moment.

"Oh that's right, Snape mentioned some kind of potion. What was it called?" Ron said trying to remember.

Hermione sighed again tiredly.

"The Amoris Mortem, its a terribly strong and possibly deadly potion, guys we read over this last year. Honestly." She said shaking her head annoyed.

Ron took a sip of his pumpkin soda.

"Oh My Gosh! Snapes trying to marry us off with the Slytherins!" Parvati nearly screamed panicking.

Hearing what Parvati said Ron started choking on his drink. Harry started smacking him on the back.

"I don't know what it is that Snape is planning, but ill tell you now. What ever it is, it can't be good. We will have to be very careful, and watch out for each other." Hermione said seriously.

They all nodded in agreement.

The next morning Hermione was regretfully making her way to Snapes potions class. This was the first time in Hermione's life that she had ever even considered skipping a class. Needless to say, she felt no remorse for feeling that way either. She would rather have fought Voldemort one on one rather than going to class that day. The only thing making her feet move was the fact that it was the final assignment and 45% of her total semester grade.

Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville were still eating breakfast. She was determinde to work something out with Professor Snape. Maybe he wouldn't mind letting the students keep their origional seats. They could all work in teams, if absolutely necessary, in the potions laboratory area. Then after that was settled later that week she could ask Professor Snape to maybe only have them work together for 30 to 40 minutes in their teams with the Slytherins. After that she cold even ask for less time required to work as teams. She wasn't that bad at negotiating, perhaps he would fall for it!

As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying that much attention to her surroundings.

Apologizing she looked up at who she bumped in to.

Malfoy looked down at her with his typical bitter glare.

"Can't you watch where you're going? You think the hall belongs to you?" He snapped.

"Does it belong to you then? I don't see your name anywhere on it." She snapped back.

If they could, his eyes would be shooting daggers at her.

She tried to step around him, and at the same time he did as well. They bumped into each other again.

"Get out of my way Granger!" He hissed.

Her hands turned to fists instinctively. He noticed and smirked.

"Move Malfoy!" She growled.

Folding his arms over his chest he challenged her "Move me."

"You childish prick!" she growled and tried to step around him. This time he stepped in front of her.

"What's your hurry Mudblood? No body guards today?"

She glared at him and before she realized it her hand was about to slap him. He instantly caught her hand effortlessly. She tried to pull away but his hand held her arm tightly.

"You even think about slapping me again, it'll be the last thing you do!"

Hermione suddenly became very aware that Harry and Ron weren't there, or anyone for that matter. She also became aware of the fact that Malfoy was a Quidditch player, and had the build of an athlete, he was tall with broad shoulders, that she could barely see over. His grip was quick, strong and menacing. He suddenly felt suffocatingly close.

Feeling her heart beating faster than usual, she tried to push him away with her free hand. It was useless though. It felt as if she was pushing against a brick wall. His free hand gripped hers and in an effort of trying to hold her still he shoved her against the dungeon wall.

"Let me go!" She said and was surprised at the sound of her unsteady voice.

Malfoy smirked.

"What's wrong? Not so brave now are we?" He smirked.

She felt her lips go dry, and his eyes digging in to her own only made her feel worse.

"Are you threatening me?" she growled and was pleased to hear her voice was gaining strength.

"Take it as you will." he said simply.

They were silent for a moment. He looked down at her lips for a moment and she frowned.

"Are you comfortable?" She growled and tried to squirm away again.

He smirked and with a swift movement he stepped away from her. The sudden movement caught her off balance and if it hadn't been for the wall she was leaning against she would have fallen sideways.

She watched him walk off and began hearing the sound of students approaching. She looked at her wrist watch, it was too late, class would start in less than 5 minutes. She lost her chance to talk to Snape today. She exhaled loudly in annoyance and made her way to class.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all you guys that R&R! You guys are awesome! Already more that 800 hits! :)) I hope you guys liked H/D's little encounter! Please enjoy this chapter as well! Peace Out!**

*~~~~~~~* **Chapter 3 ***~~~~~~~*

As soon as Hermione entered the classroom she felt her stomach sink. Any hopes of her negotiating with Professor Snape were instantly squashed. The tables in front of her were arranged in the room into 3 rows and on the middle of each table floated a piece of parchment marked with the students names. Malfoy was already sitting on the table with the parchment that had her and his name written on it. The table sat on the second row in the middle of the classroom. Well at least she wasn't going to be sitting directly in front. She sighed and looked around the room for Professor Snape, but he was probably in his private office next to the classroom.

"Planning to stand there all day?" Blaise Zabini smirked from behind her making her jump. She jerked around and realized that she had been standing in front of the door, blocking the entrance.

He momentarily stared at her from head to toe, his glance slightly lingering on her chest.

"Did you loose something?" She snapped interrupting his uncomfortable staring.

He lazily looked up at her face and smirked. He winked at her openly and began to walk off.

She stared after him shocked. Weren't Slytherins supposed to hate Gryffindors?

When he turned around and answered her thought she realized she had spoken aloud.

"Don't matter what house, as long as it's a good piece of ass." He said simply. Then turned back to find his seat.

She stared at him shocked and felt uncomfortable as both guys began to chat cheerfully.

"Out of my way!" Pansy snapped and rudely shoved Hermione aside. With out a glance backwards she went straight to her seat followed by some more Slytherins. She was begginig to wonder if maybe the Gryffindors had decided to perform a strike against Snape and his class she'd been left out when Lavender and Parvati walked in to the class.

"Hermione! Harry and Ron were looking for you!" Lavender whispered.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that I was going to speak with Professor Snape."

"They went to argue with Professor McGonagall." Parvati whispered.

"And? What happened?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Harry said from behind Lavender.

"She was very accepting about this whole teaming thing. She said it was a great way to better the house relationships." He finished.

"I think it's a crock of bull sh-" Ron began and was interrupted by Snape.

"To your seats."

The students sat in their marked seats and silence filled the room. Hermione was the last to take her seat, and did that with out a glance at Malfoy.

Snape made his usual robe flowing entrance to the front of the class.

"Today we will discuss the necessary ingredients for the Amoris Mortem. The Brewing time and the side effects. Open your _Advanced Potion Making _textbook to page 376."

Snape continued through the class explaining the various ingredients that would be needed for the potion. Then continued to explain the Brewing times, apparently the potion had to brew for a total of 6 days. The ingredients all had to be introduced into the potion at very different and precise timings throughout those six days. Then he continued on with explaining the side effects.

Hermione was so shocked at some of those side effects that she didn't even realize her jaw was dropped until Malfoy smirked, and she turned to look at him.

"You trying to catch a fly?"He snickered.

Glaring she turned away self cautiously and kept reminding herself there on to keep her mouth closed.

Before Snape could continue Hermione raised her hand. Snape glanced her way, then turned away as if he hadn't seen anything. He continued with the lecture and Hermione loudly cleared her throat. Snape froze in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. Hermione's hand slightly wavered at the look on Snapes face, which was pure irritation.

"What?" He hissed and Hermione expected sparks to shoot out of Snapes eyes.

She cleared her throat again and then continued her voice gaining strength.

"Professor Snape, I was thinking, well what I mean is. . . Do you really think it prudent to be introducing and expecting your class to brew such a dangerous and potentially lethal potion?"

There was complete silence, it felt like not even Malfoy who was sitting right next to her was breathing. She gulped as Snapes eyes turned to stone. He turned sligtly and then began to laugh. Hermione could feel her eye twitch in confusion.

Snape was laughig. He was laughing so hard he had started bending over and clutching his stomach.

Hermione gulped again. She heard Ron begin to chuckle softly along, then afew more students began to laugh when he abruptly stopped jerked aroung then glanced at each and every student in turn, and his last ice filled stare landed on Hermione, and stayed there.

The classroom was filled with silence once more.

"Are you questioning my teaching methods?" He finally asked viciously.

Once more Hermione gulped.

"Of-of course not Professor – I was merely stating that -"

"You only have two choices here Granger. One; Participate and Complete the assignment. Two; Fail my Class, thus fail the Year."

"That can't happen! All my other classes are -"

"It can. It's simple. Albus Dumbledore is the mind behind this asignment, and he is very headstrong on the students accomplishing this task he has set for all of you. You fail it, you deal with him. Understand?"

Hermione stared gaping.

Dumbledore? How could that be? Why would Dumbledore want to put his students through such perils?

"Your assignment for the next three days is firstly as a _team_ you must write a deeply descriptive essay on the potion functions and its principle properties as well as its effects, none of the ones I explained of course. Next you will acquire the necessary ingredients and by the third day you should already have the necessary means for the beginning of the First step in brewing the potion." With that Snape concluded the lecture and shortly dismissed the class.

Hermione waited until the rest of the class left, then she approached Snape in his office.

She knocked lightly on the door although it was open already.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word?" She asked.

He put down the parchment he had been inspecting and looked up at her impatiently.

"Uh – Professor Snape, I just wanted to verify something, you did say earlier that this whole assignment was in part Dumbledore's idea, but I dont understand how that can be? I'm sure he would never want us to risk -"

"Let me make myself clear, yet again. I have nothing to explain to you or anyone else with the title of _student_. Now stop waisting my time, believe it or not, it is very valuable to me. If you have any other _concerns_ regarding this issue speak to Dumbledore." With that done and said, Snape reclaimed his seat and ignored her presence.

"Prick." She whispered when she was finally out of the Potions class.

After supper Hermione convinced Harry and Ron to accompany her to speak to Dumbledore in his office. Ron was still finishing some of his supper when she decided to go on ahead with Harry. Dumbledore had to have some kind of reasonable explanation for all of this, there was no justification in putting so many students in danger for a final OWL's assignment.

When they reached the school Headmasters office they only found Professor McGonagall and she was leaving Dumbledores office.

When she spotted Harry she gave them both a stern look. Harry smiled uncertainly at her then appeared to be thinking of leaving.

"Professor McGonagall, is the Headmaster busy?" Hermione asked.

"A headmaster is always busy Ms Granger." McGonagall answered stiffly.

Hermone cleared her thraot.

"Right, its just we need to see Professor Dumbledore, its urgent that we speak with him."

"He just left, he has more important issues to deal with than stubborn students." with that she turned and went on her way.

"What is wrong with teachers today?" She whispered low enough for Harry to hear. He shrugged.

"Professor McGonagall! Excuse me? Maybe you can help us?" Hermione said hurriedly following the professor.

Professor McGonagall sharply turned to face them. Hermione stoped in her tracks shoked at the teachers sudden turn.

"I thought I made myself clear yesturday Mr. Potter?" She snapped.

"I – Uh -" Harry began.

"It's not about that Professor, I came to discuss with the headmaster the assignment that Professor Snape has decided to give us. It has to do with a dangerous potion called the-"

"Amoris Mortem, yes I know, Mr. potter mentioned it last night. I do agree that the potion is dangerous, but the Headmasters decision has been made, and he has no intention of changing it anytime soon. If that is all you may head to your classes." She said and turned and walked away.

"huh, I cant believe this." Hermione muttered.

"Well at least we tried. Come on lets go Hermone." Harry said sadly. Hermione followed him back to the Great Hall.

After chatting lightly with Harry and Ron at the Great Hall, she decided to head to the library to do some research for her essay. Her plan was to write notes and then meet up with Malfoy the next day and discuss what parts of the essay each would write. Unfortunately, it seemed that Malfoy had had the same idea. She found him already sitting in the section she was going to search for information. He appeared to be taking notes. Hermione wondered if she should leave and come back later, but he looked up and saw her. For a moment their eyes locked, then smirking he looked away.

"Good, I thought I would have to do this assignment alone."

That erased any thoughts of her leaving, and were replased with annoyance.

"As if I'd trust you with this assignment. . . Or _any_ assignment." with that said she tossed her book bag into a near by chair and sat across from him.

He smirked.

"So, have you gotten any information yet?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Have you?" she snapped.

He shoved a couple of pieces of parchment filled with notes in her direction, without looking away from what he was writing down on yet another piece of parchment. It was a good thing he didn't look up to see that she was blushing, ashamed to see how much information he had gathered in less than 3 hours. She looked through the information quickly. He had notes on the date the potion was discovered, by who, even the reasons why the person had invented it and facts that the person had beed burned at the stake after being discovered.

"You can stop gaping anytime, its not very attractive." He smirked.

She slammed the notes down on the table.

"Why are you doing this? I know you don't want to work with me, so why don't you tell Snape to change our teams, I don't know, to switch us with other people."

He put his quill down and looked up at her.

"I don't want to work with you. In fact I detest being in the same room as you because knowing that your blood is filthy with remnants of muggle blood makes it hard for me to hold down my dinner. But I am an adult. I plan to one day become the minister of magic and help the magic world be rid of your kind. Therefore my grades are more important than being bothered by someone insignificant such as yourself."

She was gaping again. She was shocked at what he had said and how calmly. How he coldly insulted her without even blinking. Then she realized exactly what he was doing. He was probably trying to be rid of her, so he would take credit of all the work done on the assignment. Well he wasn't going to mess with her anymore. She would not turn away from this, she would not let his words annoy her and make her walk away from this assignment. She was going to prove to him that she was better than that and she was no longer that little girl that was easily hurt by his insults. She was an adult now and she also had her goals.

She sat straight in her seat and stared directly at him.

"You won't be the minister of magic, ever. Of that I'll make sure." she said simply.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. He was quiet for a moment, then shrugged.

"We'll see."

"I better read over these notes, I don't want to get any incorrect information in this assignment."

He looked up at her sharply. He slamming his quil down he snapped "Are you saying I don't do my reasearch properly?"

She smirked, he lost his cool.

"Well, if the shoe fits. . ."

"Its all accurate." He growled glaring at her.

"We'll see." She said and quicly shoved the pieces of parchment into his bag. As she stood yp so did he and he gripped her arm.

"Give me the notes! I don't need you checking the work I've already done! Instead of trying to cheat and copy my information why don't you do your own work!"

"Oh please, as if I'd copy from you, your grade is 3, **3**points lower than mine!"

His grip on her arm tightened and she glared at him.

"I'm going to check them, that's final." She snapped and tried to pull her arm free of his grip.

He glared back at her.

"What ever. Stupid mud blood." he snapped and shoved her arm away.

"That's it! I've had it with you! Is that the only insult you know? here-" she dug through her book bag and pulled out a dictionary. "Look for something new, mud blood is getting old." She finished by tossing the dictionary at him and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I had a lot of misspelling. I was sleep deprived. Lol. Once again thanks for the R&R I really love reading what you guys have to say it inspires me to write more! Of Course I don't own Harry Potter!**

***~~~~~~~* Chapter 4 *~~~~~~~***

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindore Common room when Hermione got back from the library. They instantly noticed that she was fuming and in a bad mood so they practically ignored her until they knew it was safe to go near her. She stormed up to the Girls Dormitory and she was glad that it was empty. She was free to throw a tantrum without being spotted, and that's exactly what she did.

First she screamed a few curse words and eventually she found herself surprised at the amount of creativity she put in them. Then she threw her bag around pretending it was Malfoy. Then finally she dug all the notes out of her book bag and shredded them to pieces.

After a moment she magicked them back together and then crunched them until the contents where barely readable. Finally she plumped herself onto her bed and put her face in her hands. Venting wasn't her favorite thing to do but she realized that working with Malfoy it probably wasn't going to be the last time this happened.

She was nearly done picking up all the mess she had made when the sound of a slamming door just about startled her out of her skin. She turned to see Lavender was who slammed the door, she was rushing to her bed and Parvati was right behind her.

Lavender was frustrated and about to cry. Hermione stood there watching as Parvati tried to soothe her.

"You don't understand! I can't do this!" Lavender said sobbing.

Hermione tossed her book bag on her bed and went to sit with the two girls.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"I don't know, she wont say, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the jerk Zabini." Parvati said worriedly.

Hermione stared at her friends. What could Zabini have done to cause Lavender to react this way?

"Lavender, you want to talk to me about it?" She asked.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Lavender practically yelled and stormed out locking herself in the girls restroom.

Hermione stared at Parvati and Parvati shrugged.

"Why do you think Zabini caused it?" She asked Parvati.

"I saw them talking earlier, I was going to stay with her but she said she would catch up with me later, so I left them alone. Hermione I think he did something to her, we have to do something about it."

"Hold on, first we have to get the facts straight, we have to be sure of what happened and then going to the Professors is the correct thing to do."

"But if she wont tell me, and she wont tell you how are we going to find out what happened?" Parvati asked.

"I think I know who might know something." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Blaise Zabini is Malfoys best friend, its possible that if he did something to Lavender he probably bragged to Malfoy about it. So he might know."

"You really think he'll tell you?"

"No, but, its worth a try."

Parvati nodded.

That night Hermione could hear that Lavender kept tossing back and forth in bed, as if she was still thinking about what ever it was that happened. She felt terrible hearing her friend like that but although earlier she had sounded so sure, now she wasn't. Malfoy would proove to be difficult of that she was sure. The more she thought about the more talking to Lavender seemed to be the better idea. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was determined to find out what had happened. If she could speak to Blaize she would but she was aiming for Lavender first.

Unfortunately, Lavender was already gone after Hermione returned from her morning shower. She headed down to the Gryffindore Common room to see if Lavender was there. Harry and Ginny were chatting away while Ron seemed to be flirting with Parvati. Neville was sitting at the chess table and she noticed two other people leaving.

"Have you guys seen Lavender?" She asked her friends.

"She just left for breakfast." Ginny answered.

"Thanks." Hermione said shortly and hurried after Lavender.

She reached the Great Hall and she never spotted Lavender not even during breakfast did she see her. She finally decided that if Lavender wanted help with whatever problem she had she would come looking for it. What she really needed to do was go through those notes and start the Essay for her potions assignment.

She was in the library later that day looking over Malfoys notes. It wasn't long before she noticed that the notes were in fact correct, of course she didn't expect them to be otherwise. She was just trying to torment him.

There was the sound of someone arguing on the other side of the bookshelf. Hermione at first tried to ignore it as she had began to research for any information Malfoy had missed. Then she realized that she could recognize the voices. It was Lavender and Blaise. She jumped out of her seat and rushed to overhear.

"I told you!" Lavender said frantically

"Shh its alright, no one will see." That was Zabini whispering.

"Stop it!"

Hermione had heard enough, she rushed over to see what was going on. Blaise had Lavender pinned against the bookshelf and seemed to be about to kiss her. Lavender looked frantic and was trying to pull away.

Hermione grabbed a heavy book and slammed it against Zabinis' head. He yelled out in pain and Lavender screamed out surprised.

Hermione stepped back shocked as he turned sharply to see his attacker.

"What the -"

"What are you doing to her?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione!" Lavender gasped at last noticing her.

"What's wrong with you Gryffindors? Always have to hit someone?" Blaise snapped.

Hermione rushed over and took hold of Lavender's hand.

"That's not the only thing I'll do to you if you don't leave Lavender alone understood!" Hermione snapped as they hurried out of the library.

"Hermione wait!"Lavender gasped.

Hermione ran into a nearby restroom pulling Lavender in with her.

"What's going on Lavender? What was all that about?"

"I don't know what you mean. . . We were just researching-"

"Researching? Researching what? Harassment for beginners?" Hermione snapped.

"No! It's nothing like that Hermione!"

"Well then what?"

Lavender glared at her for a moment.

"It's my business what I do or don't do! So stop trying to but in alright!" Lavender finally snapped.

Hermione stared at her friend shocked.

"I'm only trying to help." She finally whispered.

Hermione felt ashamed now, because she wasn't the type to go around meddling in peoples business. She knew better than that.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said this time her voice shook slightly.

Lavender stared at her friend, her eyes darting frantically as if trying to figure something out.

Hermione turned to leave, but Lavender grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I – I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that. . ."

Hermione turned to her friend.

"I'm your friend, please remember that. If you ever need help with anything, I will be here for you."

Lavender sighed embarrassed.

"I know, thank you."

Hermione nodded and left.

It was confusing, why would Lavender be trying to keep something like this a quiet? She knew she had friends that could help her and would. So why wouldn't she accept the help?

Hermione pushed those thoughts aside as she headed to potions class.

It seemed that everyone was already there and seated by the time she reached the classroom. She took her seat beside Malfoy. He shifted slightly in his seat but said nothing.

Hermione smiled inwardly. She felt so annoyed already what could she loose if she messed with him alittle?

"I hope you're done using my dictionary, I'd like it back thanks." She said shortly.

He was silent for a moment.

"I don't have it." He said calmly.

"Well, where is it?"

He sighed, then almost innocently he said:

"Somehow it ended up in the furnace last night. I wonder how it got there?" He finished looking at her with an amused look in his eyes.

Hermione stared at him for a second then couldn't help it and chuckled.

He blinked seemingly surprised, then promptly turned away.

When Hermione turned away she spotted Harry staring at them. He gave her a 'what are you doing?' look then shaking his head slightly turned to the front of the class where Snape now stood.

For the most part of the class Snape ranted on and on about the potion and then he left to do Merlin knows what in his office and the students were sent to the Green Houses to acquire some of the ingredients for the potion. Hermione was excited, she loved going to the green houses, until she found out that the students had to work in their teams while looking for the necessary ingredients for the potion.

Hermione looked at Malfoy as she reached for her book bag, he didn't seem to like the idea either, he was wearing his usual frown.

In the Green Houses Hermione walked around with a list of the ingredients she though would be accessible there. Malfoy seemed to be walking around inspecting the plants and hanging around with Zabini. She studied them for a moment. Blaise was tall and also had that attractive athletic build, with short wavy hair and sharp wide eyes, he had full lips and a strong jaw. He looked like one of those Greek sculptures, only in the flesh.

She looked at what Zabini was looking at smirking and spotted his eying Lavender.

Lavender looked up, as if she felt them staring at her, then when she noticed Zabini staring at her she blushed slightly and hurriedly turned away.

Hermione slowly turned to see Zabini and saw him after a moment smirk and turn away as well.

That's when she got it. Lavender had a crush on Zabini, and by the looks of it maybe he had something there for her too.

Hermione bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She knew she had told herself she would stay out of this but. . . Well she would try.

She sighed and turned around with out looking.

Malfoy was standing in front of her, apparently he was on his way towards her when she turned around abruptly and they nearly bumped into each other.

"What?" She said stepping back slightly.

"What do you mean what?" He snapped

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I already have three of the ingredients out of the list what about you?" She said

"I found the other two. Lets take them back to the class room."

"But the rest of the class is still here."

He stared at her irritated.

"You going to hold their hands while they search for their shit?" He said rudely.

She glared at him.

"The faster we get this to the class the faster I get rid of you and can continue my day, get it?" He said his voice oozing boredom.

"Yea, yea whatever. . ." Hermione snapped and hurried past him.

**A/N; I'm so sorry about the long wait for the new chapter! I forgot the password to my account and I couldn't log in for days! But I'll have you all know that I wont delay on Chapter 5! . . . (^_^) . . .  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again im sorry about the long wait u guys! You deserve better! Anyways I hope it's not getting too boring yet! Please enjoy and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

***~~~~~~* Chapter 5 *~~~~~~~***

Hermione was so deep in thought while they walked back to the Potion classroom that she didn't even notice when Malfoy passed her. She was plotting a plan to try to get some information out of Lavender without being too obvious. It was strange though, to think that there might be a possibility with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

She shrugged pushing the thought away as she neared the class room.

When she entered, Malfoy had already sat the ingredients he had gotten on the table and had gone to find a cauldron. She went to their table and sat hers on it as well. As he came back to the table she examined and checked them off their list to make sure they hadn't missed anything. He placed the cauldron in the center of the table a little roughly, causing one of the components to roll off the table.

Hermione let her instincts take over and she immediately snatched for it.

Unfortunately she didn't process the fact that the ingredient was rolling off towards Malfoy.

The thing fell off the edge off the table and Hermione's reaching hand hit Malfoy's upper thigh.

Malfoy instinctively snatched at Hermiones hand and they both froze.

Hermione could feel her throat tighten and felt like she couldn't breath. She slowly looked up at Malfoy. As her eyes connected with his she felt his grip tighten slightly on her hand. His lips parted, as if he was about to say something.

'Oh My God!' Hermione though in the brink of panic.

She pulled her hand back as if pulling back from a hot coal. She looked up at Malfoy. She knew her face was turning red, and in an attempt to hide it she drew her hands to her face.

Malfoy was staring at her. His look was a mixture of shock and amusement. Which confused her.

She gulped and cleared her throat.

"Uh- That was – I . . ." She trailed off and with out another word, she rushed out of the potions classroom.

. . . A few minutes later. . .

Hermione had ran into the first restroom she spotted.

She sat in one of the stalls, practically panting.

How was she supposed to go back to class and be in the same room as him. This was so embarrassing! What was she going to do now?

Well she knew she couldn't hide in the girls restroom forever. The rest of the class had probably already returned.

She closed her eyes and shivered as the whole scene repeated itself in her head.

What confused her was the fact that Malfoy didn't react with disgust, or insult her, or do something. Anything! Why hadn't he pushed her hand away? Why had he held it in it's place and just stared at her?

She shook her head sharply. What was wrong with her? Would she have felt any better if he had done something about it? Of course not!

She heard someone enter the restroom and silently slipped out of the stall.

Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of the mirrored wall, powdering her face.

When Pansy noticed Hermione she glared at her through the mirror.

"If I'd known the trash was here I would not have come."

Hermione glared back at her.

"Why so much fuss to work with Harry?" Hermione smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Pansy froze, with her hand powdering her nose. Then abruptly turning to face Hermione.

"That twerp can only dream of a girl like me being interested in him." She snapped

"Well, it must be so, if you say so. . ." Hermione said innocently.

"Let me make myself clear. There's only one man for me, got that? And if I find out that there's more than schoolwork between you two I'll chop you to pieces and send you in a plastic bag to your mother. Understand?" Pansy said menacingly and stormed out.

Hermione stared confused after her.

Was she talking about Malfoy?

She followed her out of the girls restroom and hurried to class.

The final bell rang just as she opened the door to Snapes class. She hurried inside and was glad to see that Snape was still in his office. She hurried to her seat and just as she sat down Snape entered.

She tried to ignore Malfoy throughout most of the class, but it was hard to make it seem natural.

Hermione was going through the steps to begin introducing the ingredients.

Malfoy had already filled the cauldron half way with water and had brought it to a boil.

According to the instructions, the water had to be reduced to a slow simmer before introducing the first ingredient.

She reached for the small stove to lower the flame. Her hand touched Malfoys. She looked up at him pulling her hand quickly back. He ignored her. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. She should of ignored him as well. She cleared her throat and returned to studying the instructions.

Alright, so the first ingredient had to be cut precisely into 1 inch cubes. Nodding to herself she prepared the cutting board and the cutting knife. When she looked for the ingredients, the one she needed was missing.

Well, that was odd.

She searched under the table and around their working areas. She couldn't find it. When she was returning back to their lab table, she could see that Malfoy was chopping up the ingredient.

"Stop!" She gasped rushing to him.

"What?" He said turning to look at her.

She looked at the chopped pieces and reached for the knife in his hand.

"Here, I'll do it, there is a certain size that it-"

"Are you blind? I'm doing it." He said rudely and turned back to continue his work.

"Wait! I have to make sure that-"

"Are you saying I'm incapable of doing this?" He growled glaring at her.

"No- I'm just saying that . . . I want to make sure it's done right and-"

"You think I'm Stupid?" He snapped.

By that time, the rest of the class was beginning to watch them, and they were completely clueless to it.

"Look, we don't want to ruin the potion, and I think it would be best if I-"

"Look . . . Granger. . . I know perfectly well what I'm doing. If you want to get the potion right, u just read the instructions over and over again, like you've been doing, and let me do the work. Got it?" With that he turned back to the cutting board.

"And let you take all credit for the work? I think not!" She snapped.

Before he could do anything, she snatched the uncut piece of the ingredient from him and picked up a knife herself.

"Damn it Granger!" He growled slamming his knife on the table. He snatched at her hands over the table and tried to take away the ingredient.

Shoked at his sudden attack she didn't have time to pull away. He gripped both her hands in his and was glaring at her.

She felt anger fill her.

"Whats wrong with you! Let me go!" She growled trying to pull away. In the process the ingredient slipped out of her grip.

His grip only tightened though and his gaze didn't leave hers for a second.

"I'm getting tired of you! You best remember where your place is M-"

"Where is my place then? According to you? Well where is it? " She yelled trying to pull away again.

Before they realized what had happened, Malfoy had been shocked by a spell, his hands instantly let her go and she fell back, she had still been pulling away from him.

Harry caught her from behind.

"Both of you, come with me!" Professor Snape growled at them.

Hermione straightened up and followed Snape into his office. Malfoy followed her.

Once inside Professor Snapes office both students ignored eachother.

Snape was fuming. He glared icily at both of them in turn.

"I have had enough! You two will stop acting out in my class or you will both fail my class."

Both of them gaped at Professor Snape.

"But Professor you can't-"

"You can't be serious-"

Both Hermione and Malfoy began at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled. "This is your LAST chance!" He growled.

They were both silent.

"I don't want you to keep interrupting the rest of my class. You're dismissed for the rest of the day." Snape said shortly and waived his wand. The door slammed inward, and with it a few students fell sprawling to the ground.

Hermione stared shocked to see that the eaves droppers were Blaize, Ron, Pansy, and Lavender. They jumped quickly to their feet and hurried out of the office with Snape yelling at them from behind. Hermione looked at Malfoy, suppressing the urge to laugh. But at the look of pure anger in his face she swallowed the urge and followed him out.

Later that night, she sat at the Gryffindor common room working on an assignment from D.A.D.A class.

There was a Quidditch match, Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, and Harry and Ron never missed any matches. Most of the Gryffindor students were watching the match at all, so the tower was pretty empty.

As much as she hated to admit it to her self, Snape was right. They couldn't keep arguing like this. They had to come to a compromise and make some sort of effort to work together and complete the assignment. She had to talk to Malfoy and come up with a solution. The problem was, how?

As she pondered that Lavender entered the common room alone.

Hermione looked up at her and watched as she rushed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

She wondered if she should go see if she was alright when there was a sharp pounding against the entrace of the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady began to scream and yell out.

Hermione jumped up and rushed through the round opening and opened the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the Fat Lady in the portrait as it swung back closed.

"It was one of those rude, manner less, Slytherin boys!" she said heatedly. Her face was red from the effort of her screams.

Hermione searched around quickly but didn't see anyone.

"Are you sure it was a Slytherin?" She asked her/

"Yes I'm sure!" The Fat Lady snapped.

Hermione rushed back in and up the stairs to find Lavender.

Lavender was laying on her bed. Hugging her pillow and crying into it.

Hermione rushed to her friend and sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back.

"Lavender, whats wrong?"

"Hermione! I don't know what to do!" Lavender cryed sitting up and hugging Hermione.

Hermione hugged her back.

"It's okay, calm down." Hermione said soothingly.

It took a few moments for Lavender to calm down.

"Lavender, what's going on?" Hermione asked her.

Lavender pulled back wiping her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, you have to promise!" She said desperately.

"Alright, I promise, not a word to anyone okay." Hermione promised.

"It's him." She whispered without making eye contact with Hermione.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

Lavender nods shortly.

"What did he do?"

"He's – he's so sweet to me, and then he's so cruel. . ." She trails off for a moment.

"Has anything happened between you two?" Hemione asked her tentatively.

Lavender began to sob weakly.

"I couldn't stop it! He – he didn't let me. . ."

"What do you mean? Did he force you?"

"I- I don't know."

"Lavender you have to speak clearly."

"I've always had a crush on him, and lately it's become more than that. I think I- I might be- " Lavender blushed unable to finish.

"Go on." Hermione asked her gently.

"I really like him Hermione. But he, he confuses me, he changes so often it's hard for me to keep up with him, you know? One moment he treats me so kindly, so sweet, then the next he's insulting me and treating me like . . . like I'm worthless. . ."

Hermione felt anger instantly. Who did he think he was? He had no right to treat Lavender like that!

"Does he mistreat you in front of his friends?" Hermione asked her trying not to let her anger show.

Lavender nodded.

"Well then maybe he's just . . . using you, to show off to his friends."

"NO! It's not like that at all, trust me! He wouldn't do that!"

Hermione remained silent.

"You just think that because, he's a Slytherin! But he's not like that!" She said desperately.

They were silent for a moment.

"Lavender, it doesn't matter what house he's in. If a guy mistreats you, he doesn't love you-"

"NO!" Lavender yelled interrupting Hermione. She jumped to her feet sharply, glaring at Hermione and panting slightly.

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you! You don't understand! You don't know anything!" Lavender yelled at her, tears escaping her glaring eyes.

With that, Lavender stormed out. Hermione sat on her friends bed. Staring at the swinging door.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate the comments whether bad or good! I hope I keep you all interested and hungry for more!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. But man, what I'd give to own Draco! *_***

***~~~~~~~* Chapter 6 *~~~~~~~***

Hermione sat on a small bench in the courtyard near the Ravenclaw tower. It was late morning and she had a free period before her History of Magic class started. She had a book opened and was trying to read it, but she just kept thinking about what had happened last night with Lavender.

Ever since last night's encounter with Lavender, Hermione noticed that Lavender was definitely ignoring her. Although Lavender had practically shoved her away and thought that Hermione had proven to be untrustworthy, Hermione was determined to find some way to help her friend.

She finally gave up on her book when she realized she was reading the same paragraph for the fifth time. Sighing she put her book away and as she looked up at the castle, she noticed Blaise was walking by with some Slytherins.

She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. What if she confronted him? What if she just walked straight up to him and asked him what was his problem with Lavender?

Frowning she shook the thought away.

Honestly it was none of her business, and she wasn't even sure that they were going out or even had any type of relationship. Lavender hadn't given her the chance last night to figure that out.

She watched as Blaise joked around flirting with two female students. Apparently they were from Ravenclaw House. It seemed that he really had no issues with girls from other Houses. It might just be that he did it to annoy his fellow members. She could see the other Slytherins that he had arrived with were leaving, without a glance back.

It didn't seem that they cared much for it, maybe they were used to Blaise's flirting moments.

That thought only made her more angry. How could Lavender not see this? He was just a playboy. A complete looser.

Blaise seemed to notice someone and hurried off leaving the girls laughing.

Hermione followed him with her gaze and saw him meet cheerfully with Draco Malfoy. They chatted a little then continued on together.

That's when she got the idea.

Malfoy and Blaise were told to be very close friends, possibly even best friends.

There might be a possibility that Blaise mentioned something about his games with Lavender to Malfoy. If she could manage to have a normal civil conversation with Malfoy, and casually bring it up he might say something about it.

Not only that, but she might be able to kill two birds with one stone. She might be able to bring up some sort of compromise so they wouldn't argue too much while in class.

The problem was could he be civil enough to let that happen?

Well, there was one way to find out.

She quickly gathered her things and hurried after the two boys. She was determined to accomplish at least one of those two goals she had set in mind.

Following the boys led her to the Great Hall. She looked at her wrist watch. She only had 20 minutes before her next class began. If they were going to have a snack and she had to wait for Malfoy she might be late for class.

She could send him a note letting him know that she needed to speak to him and to meet her after class.

She scratched that idea off her mind. That could be risky, what if someone else got it instead of him? What would they think? No, she couldn't do that.

She had no choice. She would have to wait until potion's class to speak to him.

She was waiting in the dungeons, probably the only student down here this early before their class began. She was determined though. She would speak with Malfoy.

She could hear someone approaching and looked up.

It was him. He was holding a piece of parchment in one hand, his gaze completely consuming what ever it was. In his other hand he held a green apple, which he brought up to his mouth and loudly bit into it.

She cleared her throat as he got close enough to hear her.

He looked up. When he realized who it was he frowned slightly and continued chewing his apple.

"Malfoy, I need to speak to you." She said as calmly and as politely as she could.

Malfoy examined her strangely.

"I 'm rather busy so, I think not." He said flatly and took another bite of his apple.

He leaned against the wall opposite her and returned to reading the piece of parchment as if she was never there.

She was quiet for a moment thinking.

"It's important." She said.

He ignored her.

All she could hear was him taking another bite of his apple.

She glared at him. Why did he always have to be such an annoying jerk?

Fine two could play at that game.

"It's about the assignment. More precisely . . . it's about _your notes_."

She realized she hit the spot as she saw he immediately tensed.

He slowly looked up at her with an icy glare.

"What about them?" He growled.

She was quiet for a moment, in which she pondered if it was prudent to be irritable this early in the conversation.

Probably not.

"Nothing, just that, they were very precise. . . I did add a few things though, and I think we are ready to talk over how we are going to write the essay. . ." She finished quickly.

He stopped glaring, shrugged and returned to studying whatever the parchment contained.

"I already have my copy done. It is due tomorrow." He said rather smugly.

She couldn't help it and glared at him.

"This was supposed to be a team assignment." She began.

"And I also wanted to speak to you about that."

He was still looking at his parchment.

"It's rude to ignore people!" She snapped.

He looked up at her sharply.

Without saying anything he folded his parchment and began to walk off.

He never showed up for class, and that caused Hermione to lose 10 points from Gryffindor. She argued that Slytherin should have points removed as well due to the fact that it was Malfoys absence that caused the point deduction. Professor Snape almost went balistic on her. Yelling about how Gryffindors thought they were all that and that He was going to make sure from this day on that they remembered their place. With that being yelled he stormed out of the class and into his 'office'.

Hermione could barely hold back tears of rage. She was visibly shaking with anger. Harry and Ron where carefully inching away from her, they knew the angry side of her and were smart to want no part of her wrath.

She slammed her fists on the table as she stood up and began towards the classroom door.

"What is she doing? Class isn't over yet!" Ron was clearly heard whispering to Harry.

In mid step she jolted around and glared at Ron. He visibly shrank in his chair.

"You expect me to stay here?"She snapped.

He shook his head.

She heard some snickering behind her and turned to them.

It was Pansy.

Hermione knew that if she stayed to listen to the idiocies that Pansy had to splutter she would go crazy and maybe even try to kill her, so the best thing to do was to leave. With a last icy filled glare directed at Snapes office she stormed out of the classroom.

After leaving the Potions classroom Hermione made her way to the Library. That had always been her refuge. She would calm down there, having time to think things clearly. All she could think of doing at the moment was to find Malfoy and wring his neck like the scrawny ferret he was.

She had finally calmed down while reading a book about healing herbs of the magical world when her stomach grumbled quite loudly. Realizing she was starving and it was nearly dinner time, she put the interesting book back in the shelf and made her way to the Great Hall.

She was thinking about her friend Lavender as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She didn't see her. Who she did see though was a rather pompous and smug looking Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. He was chatting with Pansy and Theodore Nott. Obviously by the way they openly glanced in her direction, they were telling him about what he had missed in Potions class.

Malfoy smugly turned in her direction, as if feeling her stare lingering on him. When their eyes met he instantly smirked, then turned to Pansy and said something audible enough for a large group of people around him to hear and they all laughed.

Hermione could feal her neck begin to heat up. Her chest tightened with anger. Making fun of her was he?

"Hermione what are you doing?"

She heard some one say to her as her feet carried her off in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Her vision was blurry, she knew she was glaring, and her hands were knotted into tight fists.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Malfoy and his friends.

Malfoy never even saw her coming, all he felt was the cold liquid of the pumpkin juice splatter his face.

Pansy screamed and Theodore Jumped to his feet as did Crabbe and Goyle.

"You fucking Prick! I've had enough of you!" Hermione barely recognized her own voice as she continued to threaten him.

"I swear to God that if you don't show up for class tomorrow I'll fucking jinx you!"

Crabbe and Goyle began advancing toward her with nasty snarls on their faces.

Hermione barely saw a still sitting Malfoy pull out his wand from under his robe before she felt a sharp and painful stinging on her chest.

She screamed as she was flung backwards and a burning feeling was replacing the stinging one. She felt the cold stone floor as she made contact with it. She spotted Malfoy pull himself atop the table as she began to squirm on the ground. Her vision blurred and she could feel cold sweat cover her body.

She continued to squirm on the ground as the terrible pain filled her whole body. She could hear curses and jinxes being yelled out from in front and behind her.

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were dueling. Somehow Malfoy had managed to shield himself long enough to reach the squirming girl on the ground.

She felt her hair beeing yanked and she yelled out in pain, She felt a knee on her back holding her to the ground, and she could feel his breath against her ear.

"You ever attack me like that again and you'll be begging me to feel this pain by the time I'm done with you mudblood." His whisper was sharp and filled with hate.

Hermione felt another jolt of pain as Malfoy slammed her head against the stone cold floor.

The last thing she felt was his knee lift off her as she was engulfed by darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, I'm glad you guys like my evil Malfoy Mwahahahah! }:]**

**I really do too. Anyways thanks for reading my story and I hope you like what's up next! O and my apologies for taking so long to upload!**

****~~~~~** Chapter 7 **~~~~~~~****

Hermione snapped her eyes open as she jolted out of her sleep. She sat up immediately and looked around, searching for Malfoy. When she realized she was in the Infirmary, she let herself fall back against the pillow.

How embarrassing. In front of practically the whole school, Malfoy had humiliated her. How was she supposed to ever show her face again?

She cowered into her pillow hugging it close to her chest and silently sobbed.

She could still feel pain in her upper back, where Malfoy had jammed his knee into her.

That jerk! He deserved to be beaten and hanged for treating a girl like that.

That stupid pure blood supremacist. She had to teach him a lesson. She had to make sure that Malfoy never forgot the day she hurt him as bad, or worse than he did the day before.

She heard footsteps approach her bed and quickly wiped her tears away.

It was Madam Pomfrey, she held a glass of water and what appeared to be a pill in her other hand.

Ron and Harry rushed into her visible area as she sat up in bed to take the pills Madam Pomfrey handed to her.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry finally gasped as he inspected her openly.

"Of course she's not alright mate! She's suicidal!" Ron said quickly.

"Although I have to admit, that was pretty bad ass what you did Herms, I would have never imagined you'd have the balls!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh yes Ron, great balls I have to have to get my ass beaten and be completely humiliated in front of the entire school." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron blushed and was suddenly very interested in something on the wall.

"Ron's right no one's ever stood up to Malfoy like that Hermione, I just wish you had given us a signal to protect you." Harry said warmly.

"Yea. . . So tell me. How bad is it?"

"What?" harry asked

"My innocent bookworm reputation, how long will it take me to rebuild it?" Hermione said with a smile on her lips. Harry grinned and Ron turned to look at Hermione again.

"Oh man that old thing is so badly crumbled no one will ever remember you were once a bookworm! You're badass now!" Ron said excitedly once more.

Hermione smiled.

"I don't know about that." Professor McGonagall said sternly behind Ron and Harry. They both whirled around to look at her. Hermione could feel her face redden.

"What you did Ms. Granger is unforgivable, you caused complete war between the Houses of Hogwarts. Therefore you will attend as punishment a 3 hour detention course after classes."

Hermione hung her head ashamed, and nodded. Professor McGonagall then took her leave and Harry and Ron began to chat away cheerfully with Hermione once more.

Hermione was making her way to the classroom where the detention courses for the remainder of the week would take place.

It was already Tuesday so she only had to deal with 4 days of detention.

When she entered the classroom, she took her seat and waited for the teacher to enter.

She heard the door at the back of the classroom open and confused she turned to look at who was entering.

It was Draco Malfoy. He spotted her immediately and glared at her.

Hermione turned back to face the front of the class. What was he doing here? Had he received detention as well?

He took a seat next to her and looked up ahead, without blinking.

Hermione realized that she would be in this classroom alone with Malfoy for the next 3 hours. Great. It was just what she needed.

Hermione dug out of her book bag a piece of parchment and the notes she had prepared for the essay about the Amoris Mortem potion. She would entertain herself by writing the roughdraft for the essay.

She was about to start when she realized words were appearing on the parchment in front of her.

"You finally got what you wanted, didn't you mudblood."

She turned to look at Malfoy. He was smirking at her.

She glared at him and turned to the parchment.

"And I bet you did as well. Tell me Malfoy, how does it feel to beat a girl? Does it make you feel better? And if it does then I guess you truly are hopeless."

She viciously scribbled.

She turned to look at Malfoy as he read the note, saw him tense momentarily, then turned to look at her smirking.

She looked away disgusted.

"Yes, it was rather euphoric really. Did you like how the cold stone floor tasted?" His words appeared hastily.

She glared, scrunched the paper up into a ball, turned to Malfoy and threw it at him angrily.

He caught it with an effortless reflex and stared menacingly at Hermione.

Before she knew it he had snatched at her throat and pulled her close to him.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet have you mudblood?" He hissed.

She panicked, she couldn't breathe and the more she moved the tighter his grip became on her neck.

"All I have to do is twist, and you'll be no more mudblood." He hissed his lips snarling viciously.

Hermione could feel his acid breath against her lips. She tried to slap at his face but with his free hand he took fold of her wrist. She squirmed and realized that he had pulled her to her feet. She was barely on her tip toes.

"S-st-stop!" She stammered, tears stinging her eyes.

His smile was filed with hate.

He jerked her hand behind her waist and drew her closer to him.

"You're completely helpless, yet you dare to struggle against me?" He hissed against her cheek.

She shook her head, she could feel her knees were about to buckle under her weight. He was pushing her now. She screamed faintly as the edge of a desk rammed into her hip, and he kept shoving until he had her pinned against the hard wood of the table.

"What are you going to do now mudblood?" He challenged. "Who's going to help you now?"

Hermione shook her head wildly as he pried her knees open and jammed his hips in between her. She looked at him tears trailing her cheeks now. He let go of her throat for a moment to grip her hips and position himself better. She coughed trying to drag in as much oxygen as possible. Then she began to desperately push against his chest. She tried to scratch at his neck and face but another swift movement and he had both her hands pinned at either side of her head. She was panting now. Her chest heaved with panicked sharp breaths.

"Stop fucking with me Granger. You're just a weak, useless girl. Do you need more proof that you have no chance against me?" He growled against her neck.

Hermione shook her head against his lips. He brought her wrists against her shoulders and pulled her sharply closer to his hips. She screamed out terrified. He then bit on her collar bone and sucked so hard she could feel a sharp sting.

"St-stop it!" She stammered.

He chuckled against her throat.

He gripped her hips tightly and shoved his own hard against her own.

She screamed out in pain.

"P-please! DRACO!" She screamed again desperately.

She felt him stiffen atop her and he shoved himself off her.

"Let this be a reminder to you mudblood. It's your last warning. You fuck with me again and you'll pay."

She had fallen off the table and now she sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest.

She waited until she heard the door slam close behind Malfoy, then she grabbed her things, stuffed them in her book bag and shakily rushed out of the empty classroom.

Once she was in the Gryffindore common room, she rushed up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. She had noticed that Harry and Ron had been waiting for her in the common room and when they spotted her enter she didn't want them to see her like this. She went to the restroom and stood infront of the mirror. She was visibly shaking. Er eyes were still wide and filled with fear. She spotted dark red blood on her collar where Malfoy had bit her. She drew closer to the mirror and pulling her hair away from her neck she could see a bright red hickey on her pale tan skin, right under her earlobe.

Hermione blushed.

There was a sharp knock on the door that startled her, and she whirled around to face the door.

She replaced her hair infront of her neck to cover the blood and hickey.

"Hermione are you ok?" Lavender's timid voice asked from the other side of the door.

Hermione cleared her throat and with a shaky voice answered.

"Give me a moment."

Lavender was silent for a moment and Hermione could hear Lavender lean against the door.

"I saw what you look like, did. . . did Blaise. . . ?" Lavender whispered so low Hermione barely heard her.

Blaise? That was right, something had happened with Lavender and Blaise. She forced her problems aside and opened the door to let Lavender in, then closed and locked the door again.

"What do you mean Blaise?" Hermione asked her friend quietly.

Lavender was inspecting her. Hermiones' clothes were all disorganized and tattered. Her hair was a heap of mess. And she was covered in dust from the classroom floor.

Lavender visibly shook and she sat down on the toilet.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He. . . He has been harassing me."

They were silent for a moment.

Hermione feared that if she spoke now Lavender would not continue, so she waited.

"At first he was sweet and. . . he turned to a different person lately. He has become hateful towards me. He. . ." Lavender began to cry, tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.

"At first I thought he was making love to me, I thought that was what it was like, but then he became violent and I couldn't stop him. I wanted him so badly though. Hermione, I'm in love with him and I can't stop loving him. I think he needs help." Lavender finished desperately.

Hermione stared at her friend then hurried to hug her.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to help you. I promise. I don't know how, or what I'm going to do, but Blaise is going to learn his lesson."

"Did he do it to you too? Did he hurt you too?"Lavender whispered.

Hermione gulped.

"No. It wasn't him."

Lavender looked confused. "Then who was it?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing happened to me, don't worry."

She didn't know why but Hermione felt that it would be best to not let anyone know of what Malfoy had done to her, or had almost done. She felt embarrassed and she didn't want to let people know how weak she had felt, how helpless.

She made up her mind. No one would know of what had happened to her that day.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stared up at the ceiling of his private bed chamber.

He couldn't keep the scenes of earlier that day from running over and over again through his mind. He closed his eyes tightly as her voice overwhelmed his ears again. Her frantic body squirming under him, her tear filled eyes.

He knew that what he had done was wrong.

He had a very notorious reputation about his skills as a vicious wizard, but he knew he would never force a girl to succumb to his needs.

He sighed deeply.

He remembered his mothers screams, how his father beat her, how he publicly insulted her. His father was a cold hearted, cruel, and vicious man. He only cared about serving The Dark Lord, and in doing so, he would not think twice about killing his only son. He had sworn he was not going to be his father.

Granger though, she turned on a switch with him.

She irritated him like no one else ever did. Her know it all behavior quirked him to no end, and the way she had made it clear many times that she wasn't scared of him made him want to punch someone. Yet recently he would find his thoughts wondering to her. Ever since that day they were forced to work together.

The way she smelled. That first day they sat together in potions class, he had perceived the fresh scent of strawberries. At first, the scent overwhelmed him, nearly giving him a head ache. He had always been very sensitive when it came to his senses. Recently though, he seemed to search for her scent, and his mouth would water when he found it near him.

Another thing was that irritating way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking. The first time he had noticed it was when she was studying his notes. He couldn't keep from staring, he was later surprised that she hadn't seen him staring at her chew her lip like that.

The way she felt against his chest, the feel of her tender skin against his lips. He slowly liked his bottom lip remembering the warm feel of her dirty blood on his mouth. He had bit her so hard during his blind moment of desire that he had ripped through her weak muggle skin.

The way she struggled under his unyielding, and menacing grasp.

The way she screamed out his name.

He turned roughly in his bed. Digging his face against his pillow, he could feel himself being aroused.

Why was this happening to him?

She had never even peeked his interest before. Tonight he couldn't stop thinking about her, and how he had terrified her. He had terrified himself. He had never lost control of himself like that before.

This was a problem. If anyone found out about what he had done, if she told anyone he would be in a terrible mess. Honestly being expelled didn't bother him at all. What made him shiver was the thought of his Father finding out that it was a mudblood, a filthy muggle born that his son had nearly intercourse with.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Please remember to R&R. your opinion matters a lot to me. I decided to change this story into Angst/Suspense instead of Comedy/Romance because as I keep writing this is how the story is coming out, you know? Any ways, I hope you guys still like it so far. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone and Thank you once again for all of your reviews! Actually Thanks for just taking the time to read my story, I am so happy to share this with you all! I've decided to change the Genre of this story because I know that it has definitely drifted far from a Comedy type, so just wanted to remind you that this is now an Angst/Suspense story. I hope that you'll keep reading and Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I would also like to add that I have a new story called The Bet for those of you who want some real comedy alright! So please check it out! **

**Disclaimer: You all know Harry Potter does not belong to me. . . T_T . . .So yeah.**

****~~~~~~** Chapter 8 **~~~~~~****

Last night she had pondered what the reason was that no teachers had even come near the classroom during the time that Malfoy had attacked her. She had gone to speak to Professor McGonagall and learned that the detention start time have been move an hour later. The teacher had shown up after Hermione had left and seeing that the students had not shown up figured that they hadn't received the notices. He had reported it to Professor McGonagall and now they had another detention session for Monday of the upcoming week.

Hermione had argued that she had been wrongfully informed and therefore shouldn't have had to spend another detention session but of course McGonagall did not budge for a moment. She had agreed however, to subtract one hour from each session.

Hermione had spent nearly 20 minutes to finish her Essay for Potions class. Then the next two hours she had used to research ways for a plan to fight against Malfoy and Zabini. She had missed Divination, which was her third hour, with the excuse that she didn't feel well and had immediately rushed to the library. Lavender had just left. She had been helping her for the past half hour or so and had finally left to meet with Parvati.

So far, Hermione had found simple spells. Slow pain inducing sells that could end up being deadly had caught her attention momentarily, but she knew that she did not want to kill either of them. She had made it very clear to herself that all she wanted was to scare the crap out of them so bad that they would never treat another girl in that manner again.

Then she had spotted another spell. It was called Corpus Possideam.

She had found that spell in one of the books at the far back corners, near the Dark Magic Section.

The spell seemed to allow you to posses and control the body of the victim. Almost like a supernatural possession, except this sell depended more on mind control, or telekinesis. It was a very difficult looking spell. Hermione copied down the directions and hurried off to Potions class.

Nearly all of the students were already in the classroom. She looked over at her table and her stomach clenched when she saw that familiar metallic blonde hair. She tried to calm down her racing heart. Everything about her was telling her to run, to get as far away from this room as possible. She closed her eyes, exhaled slowly and went to sit at her assigned seat.

All she had to do was ignore him. Pretend he wasn't there. She had to put her complete focus on Professor Snapes monotonous voice.

When Professor Snape asked for the Essays the students began passing them forward. She had to pass hers to Malfoy.

With a swift movement she pushed her paper towards him. She turned over at Harry sitting at his table to try to stop her hand from shaking. Had he noticed it?

She doubted it. During the rest of the class Hermione and Malfoy worked together on the second step of the potion. Which was to ground then add the next ingredient.

He was grinding the ingredient into a powder like substance in a small pestle. Hermione was intensely watching the temperature of the water in the cauldron.

She jumped when she felt Malfoys arm brush against hers as he added the powder into the water.

She tried not to flinch away from him and instead calmly and casually stepped aside.

She knew he was watching her, she could see it out of the corner of her eyes.

She cleared her throat and in an attempt to make him stop watching her she said:

"Are you sure that was enough?" She flinched at the sound of her voice, it was shaking.

She noticed he took a step toward her and involuntarily she stepped back. She put her hand up to her chest as if to protect herself.

She mentally hit herself. Why was she letting him know that she was scared shitless of him! She needed to stop that.

"What?" she snapped and was pleased to hear her voice was strong and firm.

Malfoy only turned back to the cauldron and continued to pour some more of the powder into it.

Hermione had never been so happy to hear the sound of the bell ring. Unfortunately it took her slightly shaking hands a little longer to pack all her notes and potions book. When she glanced to the door she recognized Harry and Ron as they left cheerfully chatting. She pulled the book bag over her shoulder and looked for Lavender, spotting her she began towards her when she felt someone take hold of her arm. She turned to see who it was and she felt the blood drain from her face.

Malfoy was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hermione looked around the classroom and felt her stomach drop as the last student exited the room, and Snape was nowhere to be found. She was alone again with Malfoy.

She tried to pull her arm free of his grip and he instantly let her go.

"We need to talk." He said curtly.

Hermione stared at him confused. She felt that familiar feeling of anger and irritation begin to burn in her chest as she remembered how many times she had asked to speak to him and had been rudely declined.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said her expression an icy facade.

She was happy to hear her voice had an icy ring to it. It didn't seem to faze him though.

"I see you haven't mentioned our . . . encounter . . . to anyone." He continued ignoring her.

She stared at him trying not to glare at him.

"Is that what you're waiting for?" She snapped.

He seemed to stiffen for a moment, looked around the room then glared at her. He took a step closer to her and in a blink of the eye he gripped both her arms tightly.

"Look Mudblood, I think it's in your best interest to keep what happened to yourself. Understand?"

Before she had time to react he had let her go and stepping around her he began towards the door.

She couldn't help it and whirled around after him.

"Because that's what you want, right?" She snapped.

He stopped and turned to her.

She straightened and glared at him. She could feel her whole body vibrate with anger, and still at the back of her head she realized that what she was doing was stupid. All of her senses were spiraling. She shouldn't be taunting him, not here while she was alone.

"Because that's what's in your best interest?" She continued.

She saw his hands clench. For some reason she realized that he was trying to keep himself under control.

She didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. She was standing in front of him, inches away.

"You might want to watch your back Malfoy. " She threatened him. She noticed his eyes widen for a mere second.

As she walked out the door she turned to make sure that he wasn't following her and was pleased to see him still standing there frozen on the spot. With a look of bewilderment etched all over his face.

During dinnertime Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table chatting cheerfully with Harry and Ron. She was so proud of herself that she had stood up to Malfoy, even after what he had done to her. Even while she was shaking out of her socks from fear, she had showed him she would be brave, and it would take a lot more than harassment to break her.

Lavender sat beside her. She seemed a little odd, looking around frantically, pulling her bangs aside more often than needed.

"Hey Lavender, is something wrong?" Hermione asked her friend.

Lavender cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you headed out to detention."

Hermione waited for Lavender to continue.

"I was with Blaise before coming for dinner.' She whispered. "He told me that Malfoy was infuriated, he told Blaise that he was going to put you in your place. What happened between you two?"

Hermione felt her blood drain from her face.

"That one time that you. . . It was him, wasn't it?"

Hermione looked around to make sure no one could overhear. Then she turned sharply to her friend. "Shush! Lavender, watch what you say!" she whispered angrily.

Lavender blushed madly. "Sorry."

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She got that weird feeling again, like someone was watching her. She turned to the Slytherin table and her eyes met Malfoys. His elbow was propped atop the table, his chin resting on his propped hand. His expression was cold and his stare was icy and calculating.

She turned back to her friend trying to seem indifferent.

"Don't worry about it, you know how Malfoy is, he's all talk."

That seemed to calm Lavender down. She turned to speak to Parvati.

Hermione wished it had calmed her nerves as well. Her stomach tightened as she reached the door to the detention area.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to act normal. She couldn't let him think that she was scared of him. She had to keep fooling Malfoy into thinking that he was not getting to her anymore.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

She jumped with a loud gasp and whirled around.

Malfoy stood in front of her, inches away. Her back was against the door.

His eyes stared coolly into hers.

She reached with her hand behind her back for the doorknob, her gaze never leaving his face. He arrogantly smiled again. His head slightly inclined to the side.

"Well?" He smirked.

He leaned in closer, his arm brushed against her waist. She flinched away from his ever nearing face.

She felt his fingers brush against hers, and next thing she knows the door swings open.

Losing her balance she began to fall backwards, her hand automatically snatched desperately at his robes. His hand grabbed her arm, holding her upright.

She gulped, still staring at his eyes.

He let her go and without a second glance he passed her as he entered the classroom.

The two hours of detention went by rather slow. Hermione had taken out the notes from the library and was reading through them by the time that the teacher at the front of the class stood.

"Alright, your session is over. You are dismissed."  
B y the time Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room she was beginning to yawn.

She sat down at one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace and was reading over the spell she had researched. The last thing she remembered was reading that the use of a wand could help to prolong the spells effect, but the person who was casting the spell had to have total concentration. If the person strayed or was interrupted, the victim would immediately know who the caster was.

She was in the detention classroom again. The scenes from the night before kept repeating in her dreams. This time though, he ripped at her clothes, his hands snaked around her thighs. Her hands pushed against him, but she couldn't budge him. Her frantic screams filled the common room.

She felt some one shake her, trying to pull her from her nightmares. She could feel his lips on her neck again, vividly. She fought and scratched against his assault.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

It was Harrys voice. She opened her eyes frantically, looking around. The common room was dark. The only light in the grand room was from the fireplace. It was dim and dying.

She looked into Harrys eyes. Her vision blurred and she wrapped her arms around him desperately. She felt him hold her, whispering to her that she was safe.

She was comforted by his soft words. Soon she was barely whimpering.

She released him and sat back wiping her eyes quickly.

"I – I'm sorry Harry, it was a nightmare." She whispered.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Did . . . Something happen?" He whispered.

She looked up at him shocked.

"It's just that . . . you were saying things that made me think . . ."

"It was just a nightmare Harry." She said and cleared her throat.

"Hermione I . . ." Harry began but Hermione got to her feet quickly.

"I should get to bed, it's late. Goodnight Harry." She interrupted.

As she lay in bed hugging her pillow, she remembered what had happened before they had entered the classroom.

How close Malfoy had been. How her heart had raced with fear, how his eyes were digging into hers.

She closed her eyes remembering how much she hated him. He had always treated her terribly. Insulting her in front of everyone seemed to be his favorite pastime. She hated how he humiliated her publicly so easily. What he had tried to do to her.

She would never forgive him. She would make him pay.

. . . . . . . .

Harry sat in the common room after Hermione had rushed up the stairs.

He had had Quidditch practice later that day and had just gotten back from the field. He had stayed to clean the equipment the team had used during practice.

Hermione had had a bruise on her neck. He was sure that's what it had been. The marks had slightly resembled finger marks. As if someone had tried to strangle her.

He looked into the fireplace the low and dying flames in the hearth danced reflections in his green eyes.

Something had happened to Hermione. He was sure of that as well. He was confused though. Why would she keep something so serious like that to herself?

Hermione had grown very close to him in the last few years. He felt the urge to protect her. How could he do that if she didn't trust him?

Her screams had sent chills up his spine. She had been horrified.

He was positive that she had dreamed what had happened, and her attacker.

He sighed.

He would have to keep a closer eye on her. If she wasn't going to tell him herself, he would have to figure it out from what he saw around her.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please read and Review! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been stuck so I have no excuses! I hope you all like what I came up with! K! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

****~~~~~~** Chapter 9 **~~~~~~~****

Hermione and Lavender had rushed to the Great Hall the next morning. After eating breakfast with Lavender, who was complaining about how early they had started their day, they hurried to the school library. She had at least 40 minutes before the first class of the day begun, and she wanted to use the time to research more on the Corpus Possideam Spell.

Lavender was staring blankly at one of the books that Hermione had handed her to research. Every time she blinked it seemed she dozed off more. Hermione sighed loudly as Lavender broke into yet another loud yawn.

So far Hermione had found out a few more things about the potion. There were probably more bad news than good.

The spell was obviously such a high level spell that she knew it would take her more than a couple of days to get it down. There was a possibility that it might take Lavender far longer than that. Another bad thing was that the caster could only use one victim at a time. Which meant that Lavender was definitely essential in her plan. Hermione couldn't ask anyone else to help her with this without having to stir up questions.

Casting this spell required complete and utter concentration if the caster was distracted for even a moment the spell would be broken and leave the victim dazed. Dazed but completely aware of the caster. Its almost like the spell left a residue on the caster that identified him or her as the assailant.

Hermione had to find some time to practice this spell with Lavender. She sighed happily remembering that it was Friday and during the weekend they could do just that.

After discussing her plans with Lavender, who had begun snoring behind her book, both girls headed to class.

Once again Hermone found herself a little preocupied before going into Potions class. The Amoris Mortem had been left to brew all night and today would be the last step of the assignment. First the Professor would check the potion then choose one student from each team to test it. That was the part that was worring her so much. She was positive that Snape would make all the Gryffindors take the potion and have then act like fools in love with the person that they hated. Which meant Hermione would be acting all lovey-dovey with Malfoy, just the thought made her stomach hurt.

Good Malfoy wasn't in Potions class yet. Hermione made her way to her appointed seat and began taking out her notes from the previous day.

"You idiot! I told you not to put so much of the powder!" Pansy snapped at Harry.

Hermione turned to look at them.

Harry was standing in front of the cauldron stirring the contents lightly. At Pansy's remark he rolled his eyes and turned sharply to look at her.

"You're the one that poured the powder in! When I told you it was too much you smacked me and told me you knew what you were doing! Did you forget?"

Pansy sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Hermione grabbed her notes and went to stand beside Harry to examine the potion.

"May I see your notes?" Hermione asked him.

Harry turned to Pansy.

"Give me the notes!" He snapped at her.

Pansy snarled at him, snatched some notes off her side of the table and rudely tossed them at him.

He glared at her and straightened them out before passing them to Hermione.

Hermione stood off to the side and compared the notes.

"I did everything right! So the bookworm is waisting her time, and you know it four eyes." Pansy smirked.

"If you'd done everything right this wouldn't have happened then." Harry snapped at her.

"Looks like Potter finally grew a back bone!" Crabbe was heard smirking off somewhere.

"He's always had one, just like you've always had that bald spot on the side of your head!" Ron smirked back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate as the rest of the students continued with their useless bantering.

Finally she found out what they had done wrong. Since they had added ¼ cup more of the powder than what had been necessary they had to dilute it with ½ cup of water.

She explained this to Harry and Pansy and Harry turned to glare at Pansy.

"So it was your fault then, what a surprise." He said sarcastically. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Well, fix it then idiot!" she snapped at him.

He clenched his fists in frustration.

"You fix it, you're the one that fucked it up!" He growled.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Malfoy was present until Pansy was about to say something to Harry and Malfoy appeared behind her, he whispered something into her ear then walked off to his desk. Hermione watched shocked as Pansy choked on her words and visibly blushed.

"Whatever. Give me that!" she snapped and reached past Harry snatching the notes rudely out of Hermione's grasp.

Harry watched Pansy somewhat shocked and amused at the same time as she began to measure the water.

Hermione went back to her desk as Snape entered the classroom shutting the door loudly behind him.

Malfoy was studying the potion and his notes.

"I already checked it, the potion came out perfect!" Hermione told him proudly.

"That's not for you to decide. Is it?" He said with out looking at her.

Hermione glared at him and turned back to study her notes.

Snape began his usual boring speech.

"Today I will grade your ability at mastering potion making. If your potions have not been concocted properly, you will fail this assignment."

There was a loud gulp from somewhere in the back of the class, Hermione was sure it was Neville.

"The Amoris Mortem potion must be in perfect condition to be tested and to complete the assignment. After I have graded each groups potion I will give you instructions for the next and last step in the assignment."

With that he began towards Rons table.

Hermione began to check the potion once more out of nervousness.

"Don't touch it." Malfoy said without looking at her.

She glared at him again.

It seemed hours had passed when Snape finally stood infront of their table and began to examine the contents in the cauldron.

She watched as Snape checked something off on his clipboard, then began to stir the potion. He looked at Hermione as if blaming her for something. Then looked at Malfoy almost proudly.

She wanted to glare but stopped herself.

After another moment of stiring Snape straightened and began to write something on his clipboard.

Hermione looked discretely at Malfoy, just to see if he showed any indication of nervousness. He only stared up at Snape with calm expectation.

"It is not a perfect potion, but it is acceptable." Snape began and Hermion felt one of her eyebrows rise in speculation at that.

"Here are the instructions to prepare the amount proportioned for the test. You may choose which of you will be the subject. The person who does not take the potion will be responsible for the report of the outcome, which is due Tuesday of next week."

With that said Snape moved on to the next group.

**A/N: There you go! Thank you all for reading and thank you all who review you are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: There you go! Thank you all for reading and thank you all who review you are awesome! **

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for following up with my story and I appreciate any comments, either good or bad k! **

****~~~~~~~** Chapter 10 **~~~~~~~~****

"I'm not taking it!"

Hermione was shocked when she realized that those words had erupted uncontrollably from her lips. She was also pleased to realize that Malfoy had hissed the same statement.

They both stared at each other for the better part of a moment.

Hermione felt the daggers shooting from her own eyes and Malfoy seemed to be trying to tear the desk with his fingers, his frowning glare oozing venom.

"Well, one of us has to take it!" She heard herself snap.

"Too right, and considering the fact that I did most the work on this potion, you can be my guest." Malfoy sneered.

"Funny, I don't recall you doing any work at all!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not arguing with you Granger, you're taking it and that's that!"

"What are you my father?"

One of his eyebrows rose slightly.

"You don't give me orders." She said calmly.

Hermione sat back on her chair waiting.

"Oh, I get it! Of course you'd want me to take the bloody potion! This way would be the closest you'd ever get to being loved, isn't that right?" Malfoy said viciously.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Having you drooling over me is the farthest thing from a dream come true Malfoy. . . More like a sick, twisted nightmare." She said honestly.

"Say it again. Maybe this time you'll manage to convince yourself." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione felt her eye twitch uncontrollably.

She shrugged. Prepared the test portion and set it exactly in the middle between both of them.

"Coward." She said simply before yanking a small handful of his neatly combed back hair.

His eyes grew wide in both shock and pain and he instinctively snatched at his head.

"You little!" He growled glaring at her.

She shrugged again.

"Well then, next time grow some balls!" She snapped and was about to sprinkle his silver blonde strands into the cup.

He quickly snatched the cup away and his hairs hit the table's surface.

She looked up at him annoyed and only saw his other hand snatching at her face.

"OUCH!" She screamed as He tore a good handful of her hair.

"You stupid Weasel!" She hissed as she rubbed her sore head trying to straighten out her bangs.

She stared at him shocked as he shoved her hair in the potion and without a minimal hesitation he drew the cup up to his lips, then downed the potion. He slammed the cup down hard on the table in front of her.

She stared at him shocked as he pinched his face in utter disgust.

He wiped at his mouth roughly and stared straight into her eyes.

"I'm not a coward!" He growled.

Hermione gulped.

He visibly shivered, then drew his hand up to his forehead.

"What the-" He muttered and fell face first on the table.

Hermione jumped with shock and liked her lips nervously.

She looked around the class room. Harry was trying to pry Pansy off him at his table. Ron was drooling at his partner Daphne, who was staring at him with disgust, Neville was trying not to cry as Millicent gripped him by the neck and liked his cheek. Parvaty was playfully twirling a strand of Goyles hair with amorous attention while he smirked amused. Katie was trying to punch Crabbe back to his seat while he threw her loud wet kisses. Blaise Zabini was smirking back at Goyle with the same amusement in his face as Lavender traced her hand slowly down his arm and whispered something only the two of them could hear.

Hermione shook her head realizing that no one else had feinted and turned back to Malfoy who was still knocked out on her table.

She pocked at his shoulder tentatively.

She realized she could hear slight snoring.

"Malfoy?" She whispered tentatively.

He jumped slightly then sat up quickly.

"Wha - What happened?" He snapped then drew a hand to his head.

"Uh – You feinted. . . I think. . ."

At first he stared at her with annoyance. Then that annoyance slowly changed to a lost expression then he just stared at her.

She gulped.

"Are you alright?" She whispered glancing around the room to see if anyone was acting like him.

She froze as she felt his nose on the rim of her throat, then gasped and tried suppressing a scream as she felt his lips connect with her skin, she jumped back making a loud noise with her chair as she dragged it backwards as she stood. She drew a hand to her neck and stared at him shocked.

He had crawled onto the table and was looking up at her with near admiration. He had a hand extended in front of him as if he had tried to catch her.

He began crawling to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

She gulped and took a few steps back but bumped into a desk.

He rushed to stand in front of her before she could even blink and he placed both of his hands on either side of her, firmly gripping the desk she was leaning against.

She could feel his breath against her lips as he stared into her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the extremely long wait! I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for the updates though few they are always lovely!**

****~~~~~~~** Chapter 11 **~~~~~~~~****

Hermione had never felt this before. That feeling when it seems like time freezes, when everyone around you stands frozen as time slowly revolves around only you and the person with you. It was odd, she could see every detail of his face clearly. His once sharply gelled back hair was now elegantly falling in front of his forehead. A few strands of that silver metallic hair fell in front of his eyes. The gray that you would find in the middle of a storm charged with particles of electricity. She knew he was getting closer.

His eyes fluttered slowly closed.

She was completely frozen.

She didn't realize what it was she felt. Was it fear?

Shock?

Or was it curiosity?

She closed her eyes.

She felt a sudden push and her eyes snapped open.

She saw Blaise Zabini pulling Malfoy by the scruff of his collar backwards away from Hermione.

"Get away from her you idiot!" Zabini snapped at Malfoy standing in front of him and gripping Malfoys face in his hands.

"She's fucking dirty remember that! You are a Malfoy!" Zabinis whisper was low but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

The shock immediately left Hermione and she rushed to Blaise and as he turned to look at her she smacked him on the back of the head.

He turned back to her fiercely and glaring at her with such disdain he raised a hand to attack her.

"Hey!" Harry yelled at Blaise, but the one that stepped in front of Hermione and took the hit was Malfoy.

It seemed that that very instant everyone in the room froze and stared at Blaise and Malfoy.

Most of the girls in the room had gasped and Hermione wasn't sure if she had done the same.

Blaise glared at Malfoy then with great effort calmed himself.

"Only because you're under the damn potion. You- He said looking and pointing menacingly at Hermione. " You'll pay for this mud-"

Snape's office door swung open and everyone turned to the seemingly intruding Professor.

"What in bloody . . . What is going on now? I can't leave for a moment?!" Snape practically yelled at all the students.

Everyone scurried to their seats.

"Well?" Snape snapped at Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione hurried to sit down and Malfoy sat down beside her.

Draco knew that what he had done was stupid. Standing up for the mudblood like that? What had he been thinking?

He shook his head sharply and ran his fingers through his freshly showered hair. He sat on his bed and sighed.

It was that stupid potion!

He punched the pillow beside him.

He had made a fool of himself in front of all the Gryffindor students and worse all the Slytherins as well.

He sighed angrily and let himself fall back against the covers.

He covered his face with his hands.

He had almost kissed her.

He opened his eyes and slowly moved his fingers down to his lips.

He could still feel her shaking breath. He could still hear her sharp gasp.

He slightly smiled as he remembered the way her eyes had closed sharply.

Had it been an invitation?

Draco stared stunned.

He growled as he jumped up off the bed.

Again! He was thinking of it again! He clasped the pillow and threw it at the door.

He knew it was the potion! He had to control himself, control his thoughts, his feelings and most importantly, his idiotic actions.

Hermione sat in the common room with a smiling Lavender.

The effect of the potion had worn off a short while after the class had ended, and she knew that Lavender wasn't smilling because she was blindly in love. She was mocking Hermione about what had happened earlier. It wasn't necessary for her to even mention it.

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped and smaked her friend on the face with one of the couches' pillows.

"Hey!" Lavender peeked from under the pillow still smiling.

"Sorry, it's just that. . . Well it was funny. . ."

"You shold of seen yourself! Drooling like an idiot!" Hermione growled.

Lavender glared then blushing madly she dug her face into the pillow.

"Urgh! I can't believe I was acting like that with him! After all that happened."Lavender mumbled under the pillow.

Hermione disn't say anything to that. No matter what Blaise had done to her it always seemed to Hermione that Lavender always turned into putty when she was near him.

Hermione sighed.

And that was what had her worrying now.

Hermione was troubled about what could happen to her plans of revenge. If Lavender was unable to control herself while they attacked Malfoy and Blaise it would all be ruined.

"Just forget about that alright!" Hermione snapped and Lavender giggled uncontrollably.

"I can't! You should of seen it from our point of view! He crawled on top of the table for you! It was extremely sexy!" At that Parvati and Padma who were sitting on the couch beside them burst out laughing and so did Lavender.

Hermone rolled her eyes and jumping to her feet she rushed up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.

She lay in her bed hugging her pillow.

She bit her bottom lip as she remembered How Malfoy had stared at her and how he had nearly kissed her.

"Idiot!" She mumbled and rolled over trying to roll away from her thoughts.

**A/N: I know it's short! I know, but it was good right!? Please comment!**


End file.
